


identification

by sooksjns



Series: Fools [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooksjns/pseuds/sooksjns
Summary: ewe





	identification

Kurusu Akira is an enigma.

He switches his masks depending on the person he is with: the Chariot for Ryuji, Lovers for Ann, Magician for Morgana, the Emperor for Yusuke, Priestess for Makoto, Hermit for Futaba, the Empress for Haru, and Justice for Akechi.

However, those are just few of the many masks he has.

It is difficult to identify his true self, even for a praised detective.

**Author's Note:**

> soap


End file.
